This application claims benefit of Japanese Applications No. 2000-224379 filed in Japan on Jul. 25, 2000, and No. 2001-168556 filed in Japan on Jun. 4, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a damper device for a camera, and more particularly relates to a damper device serving as a shock-absorbing device for a device which moves a movable member of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A strobe device capable of popping up to a usage position where a flash can be emitted (i.e., a light-emitting position) can be given as an example of a moving device in a camera. The conventional strobe device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-110930 has built-in energy absorbing means for absorbing the kinetic energy occurring at the time of the light-emitting portion of the strobe device moving to the usage position. Due to this energy absorbing means, the shock of the light-emitting portion of the strobe device reaching the usage position is absorbed, without sound or bouncing.
One of the above energy absorbing means is a rubber material or sponge material which the light-emitting portion comes into contact with immediately before reaching the usage position, and another is a shock-absorbing material comprising a shock-absorbing spring which the light-emitting portion comes into contact with immediately before reaching the usage position in the same manner, and a damper head capable of elastically deforming.
However, while the rubber material or sponge material, or combined member of the shock-absorbing spring and the damper head are applied as energy-absorbing means to the strobe device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-110930, there are irregularities in the forms and properties of these materials, so the probability that such irregularities would affect energy-absorbing capabilities is great, and there has been a problem in that stable and desirable capabilities have not been readily obtainable.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problem, and accordingly, it is an object thereof to provide a damper device for a camera, yielding stable shock-absorbing capabilities with a simple structure.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a damper device for a camera comprises: a rotational moving member; a spring storing deforming energy for moving the rotational moving member; a rotational shaft coupled to the rotational moving member for causing rotational movement of the rotational moving member; a fixed bearing fitted to the rotational shaft, with the rotational shaft being rotatable relative to the fixed bearing; a viscous agent filled in between the rotational shaft and the fixed bearing for consuming the deforming energy stored by the spring while the rotational moving member moves; and a seal member for sealing in the viscous agent filled in between the rotational shaft and the fixed bearing. According to this damper device, the deforming energy possessed by the spring is consumed by the viscous agent at the time of the rotational moving member moving, thereby alleviating the shock due to the movement of the rotational moving member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a damper device for a camera comprises: a rotational moving member; a spring storing deforming energy for moving the rotational moving member; a rotational bearing coupled to the rotational moving member for causing rotational movement of the rotational moving member; a fixed shaft fitted to the rotational bearing, with the rotational bearing being rotatable relative to the fixed shaft; a viscous agent filled in between the rotational bearing and the fixed shaft for consuming the deforming energy stored by the spring while the rotational moving member moves; and a seal member for sealing in the viscous agent filled in between the rotational bearing and the fixed shaft. According to this damper device, too, the deforming energy possessed by the spring is consumed by the viscous agent at the time of the rotational moving member moving, thereby alleviating the shock due to the movement of the rotational moving member.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a damper device for a camera comprises: a moving member movably provided on the camera; a spring storing deforming energy for moving the moving member; a guide member for guiding movement of the moving member; a guided member for being guided by the guide member; a viscous agent filled in between the guide member and the guided member for consuming the deforming energy stored by the spring while the moving member moves; and a seal member for sealing in the viscous agent filled in between the guide member and the guided member. According to this damper device, also, the deforming energy possessed by the spring is consumed by the viscous agent at the time of the moving member moving, thereby alleviating the shock due to the movement of the moving member.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.